


Gods of a dream world

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Possible spoilers for TEW and DLC, Post SH3, Spoilers for SH1 and SH3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of STEM changes with each new mind that enters it, and soon Ruvik finds that he isn't the only one who can manipulate the surroundings how he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruvik & Alessa (& Lisa)

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me and a friend going 'wait who would win in a fight between Alessa and Ruvik?' and I'm firmly in Team Alessa so--

“Another hospital? How droll.”

 

Doors creak and groan as a figure pushes open the doors, a man taking confident steps inside. He expects it to be Beacon, the only hospital that should feature prominently in his world, but it isn’t. His feet barely touch the ground—maybe they don’t-- as he walks around, investigating every inch of the waiting room. 

If he was inclined to, he’d raise an eyebrow as he surveys the area. He doesn’t, and instead turns the corner, expecting the repeating halls of the familiar mental hospital to stretch out before him.

Instead, there’s a girl on one of the benches. 

“How did you get here?” he asks, narrowing his eyes, but there is no response. The child is either ignoring him, or she is a ghost of STEM.

He, Ruvik—Ruben Victoriano—chooses to believe she is a ghost in the system. Even as interesting it would be to see how a child would fair in his world.

One of the haunted stumbles through the doors behind him, and the girl finally looks up. Her eyes seem to look through him as she mutters, and he sighs. A ghost for sure then-- they tend to mutter and talk to themselves before his haunted scatter their code. He points to her, ready to turn and leave the monster to do just that, when something rushes forwards and tackles the haunted back to the ground.

She finally looks _at_ him, and shakes her head as she stands. She has black hair, black shoes, a blue dress. Not Laura, but her eyes are just like Laura’s.

“Lisa.”

Her voice though, it’s like his. Quiet, but commanding. 

The thing that slammed into his haunted rises, revealing a nurse with a bloodstained uniform, and she rushes to the child, crouching. 

“Oh my god--are you okay?” the nurse wrings her hands in worry, all of her focus on the girl, only relaxing once the girl nods.

He coughs to clear his throat, to regain some control of his situation. The nurse looks at him, snorts, then turns and moves further into the hospital. The girl tilts her head to the side, then pushes past him to walk through the doors onto the Krimson streets.

Although… Ruvik gets the feeling it’s not just Krimson anymore. The Mobius Spy had brought that hellish church with her into his world, but at least the Detectives had only brought Krimson with them. But the new hospital, the strange girl...

Ruvik looks down, then frowns.

 

The haunted’s throat is ripped out, and the sound of a horn echoes into the fog.


	2. Heather & Kidman

She had been so sure that this kind of bullshit, running from monsters through a ruined town, was over and done with. She’d been confidant that she’d only see Silent Hill in her nightmares, never again in person.

 

Then again, Heather wasn’t sure that she was in Silent Hill right now. It sure looks like Silent Hill—she remembers that pizza joint from when her and Douglas traveled there, amongst other things—but at the same time, it also looked like the city she has a hotel room in.

“That’s it, when this is over I’m moving to the country side and I’m going to become a hermit—“ she hisses to herself, slowing to a jog as the monsters behind her disappear behind rubble and cars. Her plan to pass through Krimson had been shot by a piercing sound and a sudden earthquake.

Heather shakes her head. That had happened, yes, but now was not the time to think about it. She had a mission, and she was going to stick to it until the world decided she wasn’t allowed to.

The police station would be the best place to go, she reckons, so she hoists herself up over a barrier of rubble and heads for the doors. Of course, nothing can be easy for her, and Heather finds herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

“…Hey.” She doesn’t drop the piece of rebar that she’s holding, but she also tries to look as non-threatening as possible. The lady holding the gun doesn’t look like one of the monsters that’s been chasing her, but Heather knows by now that appearances are deceiving.

“What? Who are you?” The woman, a cop from what Heather can gather, says, and Heather shrugs in reply.

“Heather—look, are there any other cops around? You know, ones who won’t point their guns at me?” She knows she’s being a little shit, but she’s tired and sore and she's had enough of guns being pointed at her, thanks.

“…you’re human?” the cop doesn’t answer Heather’s question, not that Heather expects her to, then holsters her gun. “How are you still alive?”

Heather snorts, then laughs hysterically. She doesn’t mean for that to happen, but once it starts she can’t stop. It’s only when she sees the cop reaching down to her gun again that she reigns herself in.

“This isn’t the first hellhole I’ve been in, lady. And I know how to run—did track in school after the first time this shit happened.”

Heather doesn’t mention how the running calms her down, how the running helps her escape the nightmares. 

“It’s not ‘Lady’—“ Heather looks up, 10 kinds of confused, and the cop holds out her hand for her to shake. “—My name is Juli.”

“Cool. So, Juli, do you know a way out of this place?” Heather asks, and pretends not to notice how she flinches. 

 

She’s seen that look on her face often enough not to ask questions.


	3. Keeper & Lisa

His steps echo off the walls, and yet he still hears the sharp clack of heels on a tile floor. It isn’t the Detectives or the Mobius woman—her heels don’t have the same snap to them—nor is it the monster who calls for Leslie. 

 

Instead, he rounds the corner of his haunt, and runs smack-dab into a short woman. She screeches and stumbles back, but doesn’t turn and run once she looked up at him. It’s strange—it’s been some time since the Keeper has encountered a being that doesn’t immediately try to kill, or run.

It is then that the being realizes that the woman is attempting to apologize to him.

“—I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention to anything, and then I ran into you, and I’m just trying to find my way back to the hospital—“ A noise slows her rambling, and his heavy hand on her shoulder causes her to stop. “…uhm…I’m sorry.”

The Keeper tilts his head to the side, them removes his hand and turns away. She…well, he can’t really smell, but there is almost an scent of blood on her. Like she is a monster like him. 

He returns to his rounds, slamming a door open and smashing his hammer into the wall in warning. The clattering of heels follows close behind.

“Ah…If you don’t mind, I’ll just follow you, okay?” The short, blood-soaked monster moves up beside him, peering into the room. He doesn’t know what she sees, the mansion a derelict now, nothing but rotting furniture and hostile Haunted who don’t know better than to attack him.

Of course, that’s probably not the case for her.

Oh well, it wasn’t as if the Keeper was the kind to form attachments, and she was new. He was probably going to kill her when he got bored of her nattering, after all.

And natter, she does.

“—well, it certainly is very…foreboding in here. Do these lights have a setting other than dim? And when was the last time anyone vacuumed or dusted? With a shame, I’m sure this place was beautiful, before all of this—“ He drowns out her chatter as he sweeps the area, leaving bodies for her to step across and between, puddles of blood dripping from his weapon and his bag.

Then she grabs his arm, pulling him sharply, making him stop his mechanical motions. He roars a warning, and turns to swing his hammer, but suddenly she’s out of his way.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice,” she chastises, moving closer again. “As I was saying, you’re hurt. If you’d stop moving for a goddamn second, I could patch you up so you stop bleeding everywhere. Not that that is going to save this carpet now.”

And with those words, he stills. He doesn’t trust this monster and he don’t need to care, but still he stops, and waits for her to apply a bandage.

 

“There, that’s better. I just hope no one will miss those curtains…” she mutters, and the dials on his face rattle in a kind of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa, no


	4. Cheryl & Sebastian

To say that Cheryl was terrified was an understatement. 

The few things that the seven-year-old remembered from before she'd woken up in an office were hazy and she didn't really understand what they meant. She was pretty sure her and daddy had gone to Silent Hill, but there’d been a crash…then she wasn't really Cheryl anymore, but someone else. 

Oh, and daddy was dead. Cheryl remembered that, as much as Alessa’d tried to make her forget. 

With a sniff, she pulled herself up and out from under the desk she'd been hiding under. She needed to be strong, like daddy and Alessa. 

And Alessa was strong. She'd fought back monsters and demons, and when Cheryl had questions, Alessa tried to answer them. Alessa had tried to explain what'd happened to them, but Cheryl hadn't quite understood. And there was lots that Cheryl hasn't understood, that Alessa knew about. 

Cheryl brightened a little. That was it! She just had to find Alessa, and then everything would be okay. With a last look at her hiding place, Cheryl walked to the large metal door, and pushed it open. 

It had been night time when Cheryl hid, but it wasn’t night now. She was in a city, but it wasn’t home and it wasn’t Silent Hill. There also weren’t any of the weird monsters who’d chased her around, so she took a few minutes to splash in the puddles on the street.

It was almost fun, and she giggled as she stomped around in the water. That was, until the monster jumped up out of the deeper water, snapping at something Cheryl couldn’t see. With a shriek, she stumbled back and away from the water, shaking. 

Scary! It was too scary!

“No! No no no—“ Cheryl could feel tears in her eyes as she backed away. She wasn’t like daddy, or Alessa. She wasn’t brave like them, she was—

“Lily?” 

Cheryl screamed again, stumbling over something on the ground and falling back. She just wanted to go home! She just wanted daddy and Alessa and Heather and— With a gasp, Cheryl curled up and started to cry. It was just too scary!

“Whoa, hey—Hey there, it’s okay, honey, it’s okay.” Someone reached out and touched her shoulder, and Cheryl screamed again, shaking. It was another monster, she was sure of it!

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you, honey. It’s okay, open your eyes—“ the monster kept talking, and after a few minutes, after coaxing and quiet words, Cheryl opened her eyes. After all, the monster hadn’t hurt her yet…so maybe she could trust it?

The monster looked like a man, like someone normal, and it took her a second to uncurl and sit up. There was still something about the monsters eyes that scared her a little. 

“you're…not her, huh?” Cheryl shook as the monster muttered to himself, and bit back another shriek when he looked at her again. “What's your name, honey?”

“C-Cheryl.” Blinking her tears away Cheryl took a deep breath, and decided to be brave. “I’m lookin’ for my--“ She hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. “I’m lookin’ for my sisters, Alessa an’ Heather. Daddy’s…gone.”

Alessa wouldn’t mind if she lied a little bit, would she? 

The monster gave her a horrified look, before introducing himself. “My name is Sebastian, I’m a police officer, and I’ll help you find your sisters. What, ah, happened to your daddy?”

Cheryl looked at him, sniffled, then looked away.

 

“Daddy’s dead.”


	5. Joseph & Valtiel

Joseph knew he was going crazy. 

Ever since things had gone tits up at Beacon, he really hadn’t been feeling his best. The bloody noses, the voices, and the indescribable urge to strangle his partners made it even more obvious to him that something was wrong.

The thing that’d been following him since he’d become separated from the others really hammered the final nail into the coffin, though.

He stopped, turning to look behind him. The monster following him also stopped, and tilted it’s head as if to ask if Joseph needed something. Joseph swallowed down bile, and spun back the other way. Maybe if he ignored it, it’d disappear. 

Joseph knew that wasn’t going to happen, though.

So he wandered the hallways, looking for any kind of exit. The sewer-like area under the hospital had transitioned to an actual sewer, the murky water flowing under the many walkways not much more of a comfort. But at least his feet were dry now. 

The area was a maze of corridors, doors that didn't open and blocked off walkways, and the repetitive sound of leaking pipes were starting to drive Joseph to distraction. So Joseph didn't even question how odd it was when a door that he knew he'd tried to open once already swung open without much more than a gentle push. 

The thing followed him inside, Joseph's strategy of ignorance not chasing it away, and it climbed up the wall to reach a valve. It started to turn it, slowly as rust flakes started to fall, and Joseph stood there, watching it.

It was the first thing he's seen it do, other than follow him, and he wanted to see what it was attempting to do. The valve didn't seem to be effecting anything however, and after at least five minutes of watching it spin the wheel, the thing cried defeat as the valve came apart in its hands. 

Joseph snorted, and turned his attention to the rest of the room. There was a pool in the middle, a walkway over it, and on the other side he could see a ladder. 

An exit. 

Joseph sighed with relief, and began to cross the damp walkway. It’d be nice to get a breath of fresh air, and if he was lucky, the monster would stay behind and find someone else to follow. He was halfway across the pool when something grabbed his leg, the same time that something grabbed his arms.

With a curse, Joseph fell back as his feet were yanked out from under him, his glasses falling off his face and bouncing into the filthy water. At the same time, he realized that the monster had grabbed him, and was pulling him back and away from whatever had hold of his legs.

So he cursed and kicked out until the grip on his legs lessened, and pushed himself back towards the door he’d entered through. Once Joseph felt his back hit the wall, the monster letting go of his arms, he sighed and tried to take stock of the situation. His glasses were gone, his head ached, and his right ankle was burning. 

Oh, and the monster has scampered away from him and stuck it’s head in the water.

Joseph watched as it flailed around, before checking his leg. It stung, and even with his gloves on he could tell that he was bleeding. If he was lucky, he'd still be able to walk.   
Joseph didn't consider himself lucky at the moment. 

While he was distracted, the monster had pulled itself from the water, and Joseph flinched as something clanked onto the ground beside him. It wasn't that the monster had decided to attack while he was injured, but had instead retrieved his glasses. 

Hesitantly, he reached for them, cleaning them off before he put them back on. The lenses left his vision blurry, and he could see cracks in the right lens, but it was much, much better than being totally blind. 

The monster was crouched there, staring at him. 

Joseph sighed. It looked like, for better or for worse, he was going to be traveling with the thing after all.

 

“…Thanks.”


End file.
